


【普雷格斯/西迪厄斯】尘归尘

by Tremella



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Darth Plagueis - James Luceno
Genre: M/M, Malachor, Sith Vision
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:55:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26441563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tremella/pseuds/Tremella
Summary: 梗来自两本摩尔的漫画。其中一个故事是ppt带小馍馍去马拉科吸骨灰，看到的是绝地屠杀西斯，从而增加他对绝地的恨。后来长大了又一次去，这次他的幻觉是他是个好绝地，保护了一群扎布拉克小孩子 。半截突然醒悟过来：卧槽这好像有些不对，我好像是个坏人啊？！ 幡然醒悟（？）把他们全斩了。于是这回让ppt自己去那儿吸吸骨灰。从去年底就开始想写这个，到后来根本写不出了，就这么着吧。
Relationships: Hego Damask | Darth Plagueis/Sheev Palpatine | Darth Sidious
Kudos: 3





	【普雷格斯/西迪厄斯】尘归尘

西迪厄斯把他的飞船小心翼翼地停在神殿废墟的前方台基下。  
他下船之后，检查了一下飞船坠入星球浑浊大气时留下的焦黑痕迹。这不是普雷格斯所拥有的那些精巧玩意，只是他以假身份租用的一架二手民用飞船，倒是足够结实耐用，卖家大概以为他就是某个大学毕业生，准备自己出去见见世面，其实这个猜想倒也不是全部错误，但他要是知道了这船的目的地，以及这年轻人的真实身份，大概就不会摆出那样的轻蔑姿态了。他想着，普雷格斯所有的东西，终将全部是他的，就像普雷格斯把泰尼布勒斯，以及之前几十代贝恩一系西斯的遗产都据为己有一样。  
但现在还不是时候。现在西迪厄斯只是一个在黑暗面和银河系中都微不足道的存在。  
他瞒着普雷格斯，独自来到了西斯星球马拉科。他利用学徒立法会议程的提前结束，以及推后去金延进行考察农业区的活动，生硬挤出了几天不太会被普雷格斯察觉到的空闲时间。  
西迪厄斯不能否认，普雷格斯在西斯典籍上的知识，总能让他产生渴求、崇敬与嫉妒。虽然普雷格斯本人对此不屑一顾，并讽刺他想要成为一名西斯学者，但他的师父显然也是以自己的知识为傲的。即使他对西迪厄斯想要造访西斯遗迹星球的愿望嗤之以鼻，也还是曾经简短地叙述了他的师父泰尼布勒斯在他的学徒期带他来到马拉科时所做的事情。  
“黑暗面力量确实在这些星球上很强大，但是，试图通过吸食几千年前的骨灰产生幻觉，来获得什么启示，这大概和吸食死亡烟卷的效果差不多。”普雷格斯这么对他说。他还说，泰尼布勒斯也对这种活动没什么兴趣，只是出于对训练传统的尊重。但普雷格斯肯定不可能讲述他在自己的幻觉中看到了什么。  
西迪厄斯知道自己的好奇心大概永远无法得到满足。他浏览了西斯典籍中对马拉科力量的记载，了解了原力黑暗面在这里会给其使用者产生怎样的启示：多数是某些试炼，以判定这些使者是否合格。既然是试炼，他想，那么必定是其所惧怕的东西，因此他就可以从普雷格斯的幻觉内容中找到他的弱点，找到他所惧怕的事情，以便在时机成熟时，做该做的事——但他要小心翼翼地隐藏起这些念头。虽然普雷格斯说过，他们将要终结二人法则，但西迪厄斯从未接受——不，或许仅仅在最初被那个老缪恩人花言巧语蒙蔽住的时候——他当时甚至一度觉得，这就是一条他与他的师父即将毋庸置疑走上的路：两人一起统治银河直到永远——而现在，经过了那些训练和试炼，西迪厄斯的手指甲掐着掌心。  
他感到一股愤怒燃烧着，混着他之前对飞船卖家、对普雷格斯、对所有他不得不虚与委蛇摆出面具周旋之人的恨意，以及对自己的恨意，其力量之大，他觉得一个普通人可能都会被其击垮，然而他是个真正的西斯，西斯正是要从其中吸取力量，马拉科浑浊大气中的黑暗面与他的愤怒共鸣着。他庆幸马拉科的强大黑暗面力量笼罩住了他微小的存在，否则在师徒原力纽带中，普雷格斯或许能够感知到他弟子的突然迸发。  
他踏上台阶，仰望着面前这座深入地下的四棱锥型建筑废墟，其顶上岩壁的孔洞使得孱弱的天光可如星光般洒下。确有其美学上的可取之处，他在心里评论着。地上散落的被定格在生命最后一瞬的尸骨，仿佛残破痛苦的雕像，早已无法判断他们曾经是绝地还是西斯。他哂笑，绝地自诩为光明面的承载者，却也永远留在了这黑暗面的老巢中，其尸体遗骸被几十个世纪的走私者当成是奇货可居的强力香料。  
他跪在地上，伸手捧起一掊不知是属于何人的齑粉，并召唤黑暗面原力，等待幻觉出现在他的脑子中。  
——————————————  
“师父。”他身在普雷格斯在逗留卫星上的堡垒。  
“西迪厄斯，”普雷格斯回应他，“你需要回纳布去参加你父亲的葬礼。即使你我都知道，你对他是怎样的感情。”  
“是的。”他回答，脑中浮现了母亲和弟妹们的形象，但出于复杂的情绪，父亲并不在其中。  
“你似乎有点心神不宁，我的徒弟。或许是因为科辛加的枷锁终于不攻自破，确实是一个重大的转折，但这也不是你一直以来期待的吗？”普雷格斯继续说，并把一只手搭在西迪厄斯肩膀上。  
他心底里似乎有个声音在叫嚣着，有什么事不对头，但那太遥远了，仿佛醒来后就消失的梦，完全无法抓住。  
“你将是帕尔帕廷家族的族长。”西迪厄斯能听到普雷格斯声音中蕴含的爱意。西斯有可能存在爱意吗？他喉咙干涩，肢体却渐渐放松，并终于抬头将目光对上缪恩人的。  
“而你最终将统治整个银河系，与你的师父一起，同等的。”普雷格斯继续说道。他们在堡垒古老的走廊中散步。  
他小声应和着：“是的，师父。”  
“我的西迪厄斯。”一根缪恩人的长手指卷着他的一缕头发，另一只手则伸到前方，摩挲着他的腰际，并逐渐向下。西迪厄斯知道这种动作意味着什么，他的小腹产生一股唤起，叫他下意识夹紧双腿。即使隔着几层衣物，他也能感觉到普雷格斯的硬挺顶着他的后腰。  
“师父……”他听到自己的声音带上了欲念和邀请。  
“我以为你在这一夜会偏好独自冥想。”普雷格斯的手停在那里，但西迪厄斯想要他继续，一些感觉击中了他，那是黑暗中蔓延的孤独与无助，他需要普雷格斯，不仅是作为西斯技艺的指导者，还是这条痛苦与孤独之路的旅伴。  
他转过身来，甚至需要抑制住自己的急切。普雷格斯弯下腰吻住了他，缪恩人微凉的体温叫他渴望更多的接触，但普雷格斯并未缠绵过久。  
“去我的房间。”  
西迪厄斯觉得自己步伐已经有些奇怪了，他几乎挂在普雷格斯的手臂上，无法忽略腿间的异样。他被推倒在师父的床上，普雷格斯灵巧地除去了他扣子复杂的外衣，他想掩饰那已经有些抬头的阴茎，但普雷格斯把他的裤子也解开了，他的阴茎被师父松松地握在手中，他忍不住扭动着想要获得更多的接触。  
“如此急切，就如往常一样，西迪厄斯尊主。”普雷格斯评价道。而后用他微凉的舌头缠住低着前液的茎头，让西迪厄斯惊呼了出声。他抬起前臂挡着眼睛，却无法控制更多的声音溢出。他的阴茎被师父把玩着，大腿内侧被不经意地蹭到。  
缪恩人的手指蘸着大量的润滑液在他的洞口外戏弄着。在终于进入的时候他发出了一声自己都觉得粘腻的叹息。普雷格斯熟悉他该去找的位置。那已经全硬的阴茎同时被含住，缪恩人尖细的牙轻轻刮擦着最敏感的皮肤。西迪厄斯的感官过载，仿佛自己只有这些身体部位。  
他张开腿，需要普雷格斯进入，在他还没有射得一塌糊涂的时候。缪恩人在他们的精神连结中，把所看到的景象投射过去，年轻的人类在古朴而铺着暗绿色华贵布料的床上，娇小、苍白却在某些部位泛红的身躯裸着，邀请着他的师父。这叫西迪厄斯羞耻得试图把腿并拢，但脚踝被普雷格斯捉住，推到胸前。  
普雷格斯的占有——或者说，结合，叫西迪厄斯终于飨足地低吟出声。他双眼上翻紧闭，又睁开，看到缪恩人的眼睛也对上他的，金光明亮，他想，现在自己的眼睛大概也是这样，被黑暗面的狂喜共振激荡着。缪恩人的非人阴茎在他的体内，他努力放松，去容纳这种非自然的状况——但黑暗面本来就是超越自然的道路。世俗世界虽充满了血腥、丑恶与黑暗，本质却是无趣的。他无法想象，如果普雷格斯当年没有在纳布发现他，自己现在会怎么样。  
“给我……”他听到自己对普雷格斯说，但其实也不知道想要什么。又一幅场景又在他脑中展开，他知道这还是普雷格斯的原力把戏，这一次是他们未来的幻象。作为帕尔帕廷的他与作为达马斯克的普雷格斯步入群星歌剧院中为他们预留的包厢，他听到了欢呼与掌声，不是给尚未登台的演员，而是给他们，给他。灯光暗下，环境的黑暗裹住他，另一股黑暗也同时萦绕身旁，这是普雷格斯和原力黑暗面本身裹挟的，沉浸其中叫他的兴奋满得要溢出，同时这黑暗也是实体，因为在其他观众不可能看到的地方，缪恩人的手又伸到了他沉重繁复的袍子之下，他享受着这微凉的触碰。他接过普雷格斯另一只手举着的酒杯，啜了一口。然后又不满足似的，把头伸过去，以唇舌把酒还给对方，并流连了一阵。普雷格斯应该已经喝了不少，而他自己才微醺，刚好能让他为普雷格斯的触碰轻声喘息着，只有他的师父能听到。这只是第一步，他与普雷格斯将会站在银河系权力的巅峰，把其他无关紧要的蝼蚁全部踩在足下。  
这就是西斯之路吗，西迪厄斯在被自己和普雷格斯的激情灼烧的时候想着。他抬起手来，发现即使他的手依然优雅，却有了皱纹，这都是普雷格斯的原力幻象吗，然而却仿佛真的又过了很多年、发生了许多事。他的脑海中被硬塞入了大量模糊不清的事件，又有些事件变得虚假。这不可能是一个简单的原力幻象造成的。他在混沌中反而产生一些清明：他原本的目的如同视线尽头的光点，闪烁了一下，猛追过去才开始意识到之前所在的逗留卫星或许并不是现实——那现实是什么？刚刚感受到的许多情绪，欲望、激情甚至是爱意，突然变得那么陌生，令他不知所措，他的身体还被它们占据着，但又仿佛一直就在那儿，叫他无法动弹，并且令人满足、上瘾。他需要从这个被遗忘的沼泽中把自己挖出来，小心不能陷得更深。在挣扎中，仿佛抓到了一根绳索，他又离现实进了一步。西迪厄斯想起来，这是个考验。而考验的是什么？  
西迪厄斯看着自己手上的皱纹。他听到一个声音，或许这就是黑暗原力本身，“到时间了。”做什么的时间？  
他无声地喊叫着，身体绷紧，这僵直可能持续了一毫秒，也可能是无限久。终于，他如同提线木偶似的伸出手，年轻与苍老的手重合，虚空中出现了他的光剑，他抓住它毫无犹豫地斩下。  
——————————————  
所有的激情从未存在过。西迪厄斯的精神仿佛从超空间跃回实空间的飞船似的，又落回了他现世的躯壳中。  
他花了几秒确定这真的是实空间而不是又一重幻象。  
他的嗓子疼痛，鼻子堵塞，本以为可能是灰尘所致，却更像是曾经声嘶力竭地嚎叫和哭泣，吞咽时甚至有血腥味。他浑身都是千年的尘土，显然倒在了地上并仿佛做噩梦似的挣扎过一阵。脸上却有泥浆，头发也与灰尘沾水结块，他不知是汗水还是什么别的所致。他又看了看自己的手，抹去部分灰尘，确定是尚未布满皱纹的。  
过了一阵，他疯狂的心跳才稍微平静。对幻象的记忆并不清晰，但重新复盘那些碎片就像抓起碎玻璃一样叫他鲜血淋漓。  
那些事情和其中的情绪令他恶心，更难以接受的是自己就这么任其发生。他不知如果自己没接住那把光剑并挥过去，会是一个什么后果。  
西迪厄斯感到一阵恐惧。他不知幻觉中的激情和爱意是真是假、是怎么制造出来的，也不想知道，那显然都是下三滥的黑暗把戏，但他确信那些都并不重要，唯一要事是把它埋住，或许忘却，或许和他其他的记忆一起，继续发酵为他的力量。如果这就是黑暗面的意志，他在空无一人的死亡星球上汲取着孤寂，浑身由内至外，与地上的尸粉死灰没什么两样。他的恨意膨胀着，这一次不仅是对普雷格斯和他自己，而是对黑暗原力本身。

**Author's Note:**

> 本来想随便写个pwp，但是因为不会写noncon所以只能为此处心积虑，写个假师父。  
> 所以就十分别扭，不过我写的时候有对照维达：维达就不是西迪厄斯这种人。因为他一直以来都怕孤独。所以到最后就是师父虐我千百遍，我待师父如初恋。他被折腾得只剩西迪厄斯了，就更加只能跟他“相依为命”（这点在Luceno的那本达斯维达的崛起里写得特别明显，简直没眼看）。而ppt这里则是并没疑虑地，斩断了一切可能的依恋，不管师父可能对他好还是坏，这都不重要了。  
> 不过有一点说不通了。就是，恨意也是依恋的一种，并且可能比爱意更严重。或者可以想像这里没把恨意斩断吧。并且毕竟西斯就是建立在仇恨上的，要是真的无爱无恨无惧无怖，那直接飞升成仙立地成佛去也，当什么西斯！


End file.
